Here She Falls: Who's That Girl
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Dreadful secrets carry her and an iniquitous curse runs strongly through-out her veins. With five times the speed of Rock Lee, ten times the chakra of Uzumaki Naruto, and fifteen times the strength and skill of Kakashi Hatake, the ultimate ninja was born.


**Summary: **Dreadful secrets carry her and an iniquitous curse runs strongly through-out her veins. With five times the speed of Rock Lee, ten times the chakra of Uzumaki Naruto, and fifteen times the strength and skill of Kakashi Hatake, the ultimate ninja was born. But, naturally... no one could ever find out.

**A/N: Hey well I've made a story with this same summary before and everything(Well almost the same) and then thanks to _Brackets_ who gave me an awesome and greatly amusing(in my opinion) review which inspired this story. At first it may be confusing, but as it goes, everythings sure to clear up. I have no idea of the pairings yet so if you review please give me some suggestions. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... if I did I doubt I would waste my time with this when I could just change the entire plot instead:).

-

-

**Here She Falls: Who's That Girl?  
**

Chapter one 

_How long can I keep it up, _the sixteen year old wondered as she strolled down the dimly lit corridor of the ninja academy, towards the door of her first class. Not long, she figured. The mask was already cracking, with every cruel joke, all the taunting little comments, everything... it was all just like a little slap in the face. The way they all treated her... someday she'd have to tell them, tell them that she isn't invisible, she isn't emotionless, it isn't only _them_ who could ever feel sadness or pain. But they obviously saw it that way.

The teen stopped in front of a large wooden door and looked through the small top window to see a man with a long scar on the side of his bald head. She plastered on a wide, fake grin and slowly slid the door open. _What's the point of getting here on time, rushing through the crowded corridors, when you can be five or ten minutes late and get punished as always...the teacher would find some way to make sure you'd be punished anyway... or, at least, find a reason to punish _me.

Smiling sheepishly, attempting to look nervous and ashamed, the girl entered the room to see the teacher turn and began to impatiently tap his hand repeadivley with a metal rod which he had been using as a pointer. He glared at this girl, his student, with utmost displeasure and disgust you could instantainiously tell he loathed her.

"Gomen, Sensei, but I woke up late, and I didn't have time to get ready or eat rame-" The teens excuse was interrupted at the same place it was every day by that annoyingly snappish tone that her teacher obviously enjoyed using.

"Enough of your excuses, Uzumaki." The girl held back an eye roll. If Iruka was here, the lecture would be much shorter and sweeter. Damned missions.

"This is the fifth time this week that you have been tardy to my class!" The man angrily boomed, towering over the teen and looking at her as if she was something to eat. "You shall meet me after class for your punishment!"

_Oh, and that's new_, Naruko Uzumaki though bitterly, inwardly crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, looking at the teacher defiantly. But outwardly, she forced herself into looking glum before replacing the look quickly with a large smile and turning to the faces of her fellow uninterested classmates who stared at her in boredom. Perkily, still smiling, Naruko headed to her desk, stopping along the way to annoy the stoic Shino. Of course, this ended in being bitten by five or six bugs and itchiness, as usual.

_Cold little teme, aren't cha_, Naruko thought, smiling it off as she continued toward her desk, only stopping long enough to catch what Yamanko Ino was muttering to Haruno Sakura.

"Like Shino would even ever bother talking to a slut like her! She's, like, nothing special." The boy-obsessed bimbo meant for her to hear it, as she smiled up at her sickeningly sweet with a slight glare in her look.

_Who stuck a stick up your ass, you constipated whore with a hot guy complex. _Continuing to smile, Naruko made her way to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke, the egotistic cold hearted guy with a 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you-and-you-know-it' attitude.

"How are you, Sasuke-kun?!" Naruko feigned excitement as she asked her question, looking curious and far too happy. Her reply was a simply 'Hn' and a short glance-- that was intended to be a short glare.

_Unsocialable little bastard, aren't cha? _Naruko turned to the front, smile still plastered onto her face, as she watched the annoying sub ninja teacher lecture and teach things that a first ranked ninja would know by heart.

_Another day...another breath...another kick-ass punishment. I just _love _my life. _


End file.
